


nobody else but me

by murderstag



Category: Vice Principals (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comfort Sex, Drunk Sex, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderstag/pseuds/murderstag
Summary: russell is sad and gamby just wants to cheer him up.
Relationships: Neal Gamby/Lee Russell
Kudos: 10





	nobody else but me

**Author's Note:**

> im tired, illiterate and gay. do with this information what you will.

“Im... uh, not really sure what I’m doing.”

The night started off with Lee getting shitfaced and crying into Gamby’s shoulder. After payday drinks, his wife left and Lee was a blubbering mess. Neal drove Abbott home and invited Russell to stay at his place. 

When they stumbled inside, one drunken impulsive kiss led to another, now they we’re both naked and he was hovering over Russell on his rickety mattress. 

“Shocker, Neal fucking Gamby doesn't know how to do anything.”

“Jesus, don't be a dick, Russell. Have- Have you done this before?”

“I’m not a virgin, you shit idiot! I was married for almost fifteen years and I am trying to forget that for a few minutes.”

“I am- how could it not be obvious that I am talking about gay sex.”

"As apposed to  _normal_ sex?”

“Lee, I’m already nervous, why do you always have to make things so goddamn difficult? Help me out here, man... what do you want?”

Lee exhaled through his nose. “Do whatever you want to me, Gamby. I just wanna forget...” He closed his eyes.

It broke Gamby’s heart to see him like this. He’s not sure when he started to care about this smug little weasel, but he knows that he does care about him an awful lot.

“Hey...” He kissed Russell’s neck. “Tell me what you want to do. I just...” Gamby’s face reddened. “I wanna make you feel good.” He was worried he sounded stupid, but it seemed like Russell enjoyed it.

“I, um...” Lee swallowed, his face redder thanGamby's, which is saying a lot. “I want you inside of me... Please...? You, you fucking asshole...”

“Y-Yeah, Okay...” Gamby nodded and pulled a bottle of lube out of the drawer in his nightstand. “Don't take this the wrong way, bud, but have you showered today?”

“Motherfucker, I shower three times a day!”

“I’m just making sure... Hey, Lee. Look at me?”

Lee opened his eyes.

“I’ve got you, bud... everything’s gonna be okay. It’s just me, it’s Neal.”

Lee just nodded, too tired to say anything. 

“Is there anything I should do? Before...” 

Lee hummed. “Fingers.”

“Alright...” He opened the lube bottle and slathered it all over his fingers. “Is that enough?”

Lee nodded. “Hm. Please, just, try to be careful, Gamby.”

Gamby cupped Russell’s face with his other hand and kissed him. “It’s gonna be alright, Russell, I’ve got you...”

He’s never fingered someone’s ass before, he  may have messed around with his own asshole in college, but never someone else's. He figured it can’t be much different than a pussy, and he’s been told he’s good with his hands so, he would just try and take things slow, see what works.

He circled around his rim with one of his fingers, and Russell whimpered. After a little bit he slipped the tip of his finger in and Lee hissed. “Russell?”

“Im fine, Gamby, keep going.”

So he moved his finger in and out, in and out, easing little noises from Russell’s throat. 

Russell exhaled through his nose. “Do... do another one.”

“Y-Yeah?” 

Russell nodded.

He worked another finger in and Russell let out a sharp gasp. 

“You okay, Lee?” 

“Oh my god, will you stop fucking asking me if I'm okay? Im just a noisy lay, shit fucker!”

“Jesus christ, Russell! I’m just trying to make sure I'm not hurting you.  _Excuuuuse_ me for being compassionate!”

“Alright, _Mr. fucking compassion_ , you couldn't hurt me if you tried-“ Gamby forced in another finger. “Ow! Fuck you, Gamby!”

Neal chuckled. “You were saying?”

“Fuck you, you fat fucking oaf! Its not fucking funny, you better not have teared anything or I will beat your fucking ass! Will you just open me up and get this over with? Fuck, I’m already regretting this.” 

Gamby worked his fingers faster. “Yeah, you and me both.” He brushed against Russel’s prostate, causing the smaller man to moan and buck his hips. “Oh, wow, you um...You really liked that, huh?”

Russell whined and tried his hardest to grind back onto his fingers. “S-Shut the fuck up and keep working them fingers.”

“Your wish is my command.” He curled his fingers and moved faster.

Russell panted and hid his face in Gamby’s shoulder, making all kinds of noises. “Fuck, please please please, Gamby...”

Gamby chuckled to himself. “Fuckin adorable...”

Russell punched his chest. “Shut the fuck up!”

Gamby slowly pulled his fingers out and Russell whimpered at the loss.

“Um... are you ready?”

Russell sluggishly nodded. 

Gamby gave his cock a firm stroke, positioning himself. “Lube?” Russell nodded and handed him the tube that was on the nightstand. “Uhh, did you happen to bring any condoms?” He asked while he slathered his dick with the lube.

Lee sighed and hit his head against the bed post. “No, Gamby. I don’t have any condoms, can you just hurry up and fuck me already?”

“I don’t want no STDs, ya know herpes or whatever...” he mumbled.

Russell grabbed him by the shoulders and looked him in the eyes. “I don’t have any STDs, Gamby, and I for damn sure don’t have no herpes. Please, Neal, c’mon...” He whined and arched back. 

Neal nodded. “Yeah... Okay, Russell, lay down and try to relax.”

Lee laid himself down flat on the bed. “I am relaxed.” 

Gamby frowned, “You look tense.” 

The tinier man groaned. “I just need to get fucked, Gamby, c’mon please... I just wanna forget... Just for tonight, just for a little while.” 

Gamby nodded as he inched closer to Russell and positioned himself. “Are you sure you wanna do this Russell? You are like wicked drunk and I know you’re going through a rough time and I just-“

“Neal Gamby.”

“...Yes?”

“Fuck me.”

“Okay, Lee.” He took a deep breath and slowly entered Russell as he let out a sigh.

Russell whimpered and hid his face in Neal's shoulder. "Gamby..." 

Neal ran his hands up and down Russell's back to help him relax. "You okay, Lee?" 

Russell nodded with a whimper and tried to control his breathing. 

Gamby patted his back. "You just, uh, you need a second to adjust?" A nod. "Yeah, okay... just, tell me when, bud."

"You can... fuck, you can move now." 

He finally pushed all the way in and gave short shallow movements.

Russell whimpered and gasped into Gamby's neck a lot and he found that entertaining and insanely adorable.

"Ya know, I'm starting to realize that you really  are a noisy goddamn lay." 

A whine. 

"You see, now, that's just proving my point." 

Russell grunted and wrapped his legs around Gamby's back, attempting to pull him closer. "Gamby could you, hah, could you just stop fucking talking and just fucking fuck me!"

"Lucky for you I'm a good multitasker." He winked and sped up his thrusts. 

Russell rolled his eyes and then jerked his whole body when Gamby found his prostate. "Fuck, Gamby!" He arched his back on Gamby's cock and tried to match his thrusting. 

"Yeah, T-That's it Russell there you go, buddy..." He whispered into Russell's ear and rubbed his hands up and down his back. 

Russell started to tear up. "Shut up, Gamby! This is just fucking weird, stop being so goddamn  _nice_ to me!"  He whined.

"I'm sick of being a dickhead all the time, Lee..." He grabbed Russell's dick for extra effect, causing a real pretty moan. "Let me good to you for once. C'mon, Russell, indulge me, I don't get to be nice very often."

Russell grunted, involuntarily thrusting into Gamby's hand, he chuckled. "You are such a big fucking gay sap..."

Gamby laughed. "Maybe, but you're the one with a cock in your ass."

Russell sighed and shut his eyes, like he was just now processing the situation he's in. "Yeah..." 

His eyes snapped back open when he felt a hand cup his cheek and Gamby's lips meet his. "Stop thinking too much, you're gonna ruin your night."

He just nodded and whimpered as Gamby tried to match his thrusting with his strokes. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, I'm so fucking close Gamby..."

Gamby moved faster. "Yeah, that's it, cum for me baby." He gave his ear a little nip.

Lee couldn't believe that out of all things, that was what sent him over the edge. "What the fuck..." he groaned. "Fuckfuckfuckfuck fuck I'm cumming, goddamn you!" 

He thought what Gamby said was fucking stupid, but he was never going to hear the end of this. 

He chuckled and groaned, before finishing inside him. "Fuck, Russel! God, Fuckfuck!" 

Russell whimpered and went limp, before pushing at Gamby's shoulders. "Get off of me, you fucking oaf!" 

Gamby scoffed and rolled off of Russell. As they were both trying to catch their breath Gamby wrapped his arms around the smaller man and whispered into his ear. "Was that as good for you as it was for me,  _baby_?" He laughed. 

Russell elbowed Gamby and hid his face in his hands. "Shut  _uuuuppp!_ "

Gamby started laughing at him, and hell, Russell started laughing too. And they laughed and laughed and laughed until they fell asleep in eachothers arms.


End file.
